


Heat

by RiriRiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriRiri/pseuds/RiriRiri
Summary: Fang merasakan tubuh nya aneh, dan dia merasa lebih aneh saat melihat Vega yang tertidur. Yang menurut nya sangat cantik...





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disini Fang nya agak brengsek ya dan ini termasuk non con... Tapi jangan benci saya ato Fang teman, lagi iseng doang ini :"(

Fang sejak kemarin merasakan kepala nya pusing. Dan juga dia merasa libido nya terus naik, dia yakin masa rut nya pasti akan segera datang.

Fang berjalan di sekitar kuil Mistero, ya setelah semua tenang Fang dan Coda di minta tinggal di Mistero sebentar karena Bestia hangus terbakar.

" Bau ini... Wangi sekali..."

Fang terlena wangi itu, mata nya seakan sudah buta akibat rut yang menyerang dan dia tidak peduli apa-apa lagi.

Disana dia melihat Vega tertidur, high priest itu memang meminta istirahat duluan karena tubuh nya masih lemah. Vega memang sangat cantik Fang akui, tapi setelah melihat dari dekat cantik nya lebih tak tertandingi.

Fang mengelus pipi putih itu dan langsung mencium kasar bibir lembut Vega, dia tak tahan. Rut ini membunuh nya.

" Mm! Ahh! Lepaskan Fang-san!"

Vega tentu saja memberontak, tapi Fang tidak peduli. Dia bungkam lagi mulut lelaki cantik itu dan memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut hangat Vega dan suara kecipak basah pun terdengar.

Vega lama kelamaan pasrah, tenaga Fang bukan tandingan nya ditambah seperti nya laki-laki ini sedang tidak sadar karena sesuatu.

Melihat Vega tak berkutik Fang pun berhenti sejenak dalam kegiatan 'memakan' bibir Vega dan memutuskan ciuman mereka hingga benang saliva di antara mereka terlihat. 

" Akhir nya kau pasrah Vega-sama, berikan lah seluruh diri mu kepada ku dan kau akan merasakan surga dunia."

Vega menatap Fang dengan mata berair, nafas terengah dan bibir yang dihiasi saliva yang mengalir hingga dagu nya. Sangat cantik.

Fang yang melihat itu tidak tahan dan segera merobek kain yang membungkus tubuh Vega tanpa ampun. Sungguh, Fang hanya ingin menghajar lubang Vega.

Dada yang putih, puting yang yang berwarna merah muxa yang sepertinya minta dimainkan oleh tangan nya. Dan juga perut yang putih dan langsing, tubuh Vega sangat indah sehingga Fang ragu kalau Vega ini lelaki atau bukan karena keindahan tubuh nya melebihi wanita yang pernah Fang temui.

" Hiks... Jangan Fang-san... Aku mohon..."

Vega memohon dan kedua tangan nya menutupi tubuh nya yang terlihat oleh mata Fang. Dia bingung kenapa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini. 

" Jangan menghalangi pandangan ku Vega... Jangan menutupi tubuh indah mu. "

Fang menahan kedua tangan Vega di atas kepala nya dengan satu tangan. Dan tangan Fang yang lain meraba puting Vega dengan lembut. 

" Hiks... Tolong Fang-san berhenti... Akh!" 

Fang mencium dan menjilat leher putih Vega dengan lidah nya. Sesekali menghisap leher putih itu hingga leher itu dipenuhi kissmark yang sangat kontras akibat kulit putih nya. 

" Hiks... Kau kenapa Fang-san... Kenapa kau melakukan ini.. "

" Shush... Diamlah, setelah ini kau tak akan menyesal, percayalah kepada ku." 

Fang menjilat air mata Vega yang mengalir, dia tidak suka melihat orang lain menangis tapi kenapa saat Vega menangis dia suka? 

Lidah Fang pun turun dari pipi ke leher, dan meninggalkan kissmark disana lagi. Dan terus turun hingga akhirnya dia menemukan tonjolan pink favorite nya. 

" Lihat lah, puting mu sudah keras begini. Kau yakin ingin berhenti?" 

Fang pun menghembuskan nafas nya di sekitar tonjolan pink itu dan membuat seluruh tubuh Vega bergetar. Dan akhirnya dia menjilat puting itu. 

" AHH! KUMOHON BERHENTI...FANG-SAN..HH"

Fang menyeringai melihat reaksi Vega, Fang pun menjilat puting itu dan sesekali menghisap nya dengan kuat. 

Fang bisa merasakan tangan Vega tidak bisa diam dan meremas sprei kasur nya. Fang pun menyeringai, Vega sangat sensitif bila puting nya dimainkan seperti ini.

Vega sudah seperti kehabisan nafas, dia sudah tidak tahan karena tubuh nya dimainkan seperti ini. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah disentuh siapapun dan Fang lah orang pertama yang menyentuh nya. 

Fang pun terus menghisap puting Vega seperti bayi yang menyusu ke ibu nya walau tidak akan ada asi yang keluar. 

" Hm... Seperti nya adik kecil mu sudah tidak sabar dimanjakan juga ya Vega?" 

Fang pun merobek sisa pakaian yang Vega kenakan dan akhirnya membuat high priest itu telanjang bulat. 

Muka Vega memerah karena dia diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Fang, ditambah tangan nya masih ditahan Fang jadi dia tak bisa menutupi tubuh nya yang ter ekspos. 

" Fang-san... Apa yang... AKH!" 

Vega kaget karena tiba-tiba tangan Fang telah menyentuh milik nya, rasanya aneh tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ini sangat nikmat. 

" Hiks... Kumohon lepas kan Fang sahn... Ahh!" 

Fang terus mengocok milik Vega hingga Vega tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar dan suara yang dia keluarkan hanya desahan. 

" Vega....maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak tahan lagi. Rut ini menyiksa ku." 

Vega tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang Fang yang meminta maaf, dan Vega segera mengerti saat lubang nya yang belum di persiapkan langsung diterobos oleh penis milik Fang. 

" AKHHH!! SAKITT!! KELUARKAN FANG! KUMOHON!! "

Vega seperti merasakan nyawa nya akan keluar dari tubuh nya, ini sangat sakit. Dan Vega bisa merasakan kalo lubang nya mengeluarkan darah. 

" Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa berhenti, dan ini sangat sempit!" 

Fang terus memaju mundurkan penis nya dan meng obrak abrik lubang milik Vega. Dia bisa merasakan penis nya dilumuri sesuatu yang seperti nya darah. Tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia sudah dibutakan oleh rut nya sendiri. 

" Fanghh.... Sanh...ini...menyakitkan..."

Suara Vega sudah semakin melemah, dia sudah tidak kuat dengan perih di lubang nya. Dia hanya ingin Fang sadar dan berhenti. 

Fang seakan menutup telinga dengan permintaan Vega dan terus melanjutkan menubruk lubang itu dengan penis nya. Fang pun melepas kedua tangan Vega dan memutar badan Vega sehingga dia berhadapan dengan punggung Vega. Ya, doggy style. 

" FANG SANH! AHH! TO-TOLONGHH BERHENTI!" 

Seperti nya Vega mulai menikmati permainan Fang, dan Fang pun merasakan lubang Vega menjadi rileks dan licin akibat darah Vega sendiri. Dan karena posisi ini pun Fang bisa memasukan penis nya lebih dalam. 

Vega sudah tak tahan lagi, lubang nya yang tadi kesakitan sekarang malah menimbulkan kenikmatan yang Vega tidak mengerti. Dan lelaki itu pun bisa merasakan milik nya berkedut hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. 

" A-AKU AKAN KELUAR... AHH... FANG... SAN..." 

Vega menyemburkan sperma nya di sprei milik nya. Dan Vega pun lemas, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. 

" A-aku juga sebentar lagi... Maafkan jika ini akan sangat menyakitkan Vega, maafkan aku." 

Fang menahan pinggang Vega, alpha yang sedang rut akan menyakitkan omega nya karena knot di penis nya akan membesar dan akan tertahan di lubang omega sampai rut atau nafsu nya tenang. 

Dan ya, knot milik Fang membesar dan mengunci diri nya pada lubang Vega dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sperma nya di lubang lelaki itu. 

Vega tidak bisa mendeskripsikan saat knot itu membesar, penis Fang saja sudah sangat sakit dan ditambah dengan knot? Vega sudah tidak kuat lagi. 

Vega pun pingsan, dia ambruk dengan milik Fang yang masih ada di dalam diri nya. Muka nya sudah dipenuhi air mata. 

" Maafkan aku Vega... Aku sudah tidak bisa melepasmu lagi, kau harus menjadi milik ku." 

Fang pun menggigit leher Vega yang sudah tak sadar kan diri. Ya, Fang sudah mengklaim Vega walau pun Vega manusia. Tapi apa peduli Fang? Dia sudah mencintai Vega dan tidak ingin Vega dimiliki orang lain. 

Fang memiringkan tubuh Vega tanpa melepaskan knot nya, lalu Fang pun tertidur disebelah Vega dan mencium tanda marking dan mencium bibir Vega sejenak. 

" Maafkan aku... Tapi selamat tidur ratu ku, semoga bermimpi indah." 

" Dan jika kau bisa hamil karena sperma ku entah bagaimana cara nya, aku akan sangat bersyukur." 

Fang pun tersenyum, dia pun menutup mata nya di belakang Vega yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. 

Malam ini malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua, tapi malam ini pun akan menjadi awal bagi hubungan rumit mereka berdua.


End file.
